


Entwined

by percyjacksonistheprince



Series: Dancing on A Dark Stage with One Spotlight [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dancing, Gang, M/M, Tango, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyjacksonistheprince/pseuds/percyjacksonistheprince
Summary: Sequel to To Tangle Sunshine With Darkness--It's been six months since that first kiss on the dance floor, and Nico has been pretty successful keeping a certain part of his life separate. What happens when it doesn't stay separate? How does Will handle it?





	Entwined

“Favorite color?”

“Black.”

Will laughed. “No shit Sherlock.”

They’ve been dating for over five months now, the classes they’re teaching going smoothly… each one to be taken advantage of as an excuse to touch each other.

Even if they’ve been dating for six months, they still love playing the stupid fucking game of twenty questions, even if they have played the game several times.

Nico chuckled, his hair an inch longer than it had been. “Then why do you ask the same damn question?” He bit from his McDonalds hamburger.

“It’s in the hope that you’ll suddenly change your favourite color, but alas!” Will collapsed dramatically in his red plastic seat. “I have failed every time.”

Nico rolled his eyes and kicked the blonde from under the table. “Lunch break is almost over you dumbass.”

Will peaked from where his arm was covering his eyes. “Oh how could I have been attracted to darkness so deep?”

Nico forced the blush down. “If only to complement that sunshine you radiate so brightly.”

Will smiled then collapsed again, ever the dramatic actor. “Oh woe to the color black!”

Nico caught the cashier smiling at them. They were pretty regular here at McDonalds, even if other people would scoff at the idea of a McDonalds date. Honestly, it was good burgers that were served fast. Save the ten to twenty minute waiting time and the stuffy clothes for some other time.

Besides, McDonalds is so near the studio, it would have been a shame to not go to it for lunch.

Nico nudged him again with his foot. “If I said that I liked the colors present on the rainbow, would you please stop being a dramatic pain in the ass?”

Will didn’t respond.

Nico actually took a chicken nugget from Will. “Fine. This is fucking mine then.” He moved the last chicken nugget to his mouth, but it never got there.

Will’s reflexes prevented it from happening as he actually leaned across the table and ate the nugget out of Nico’s hand.

Nico pretended to hate the feeling of the blonde’s tongue on his fingers, but good Lord he can’t have those thoughts during lunch.

Will stuck out his tongue as soon as he swallowed the nugget. “No one takes my nuggets.”

Nico leaned forward and smirked. “Not even your Lord of Darkness?”

Will leaned forward. “Especially him.”

Nico finished his drink. “Come on. Let’s go back.”

They both stood up and they held hands as they walked out of the McDonalds.

* * *

They were literally seconds from the studio when Nico fucking saw  _Ram._  

Nico paled and he shoved Will into the nearest alleyway. Ram turned at the noise. He made his way towards them.

_Fuck._

“What-“ Nico covered Will’s mouth.

“Don’t talk.” Nico growled. “Just…” He sighed. Clearly, they shared his love of McDonalds. “Be quiet Will.”

Will nodded and Nico removed his hand from Will’s mouth.

“Please.” Nico pleaded. “Can you play along?”

“Nico what-“

“You trust me right Will?” Nico kissed him softly, fearing that was the last time he would be able to.

Will traced a knuckle down Nico’s cheekbone. “Of course I do.”

“Then play along.” Nico’s faced morphed into a fearsome mask that Will hoped he would never see again.

“Nico-“

Nico said nothing as he grabbed Will’s collar and with surprising strength pulled him and pinned him to the wall with nothing but his power.

The dark haired man saw fear in his boyfriend’s eyes and he regretted it.

“Give me your fucking money.”

“What? I-“ Will’s eyes widened in shock.

Nico slammed Will into the wall again and growled, almost feral. “Your money you fucking pansy.”

Will’s eyes widened. “I- I have no way to get home.”

It was a good thing he was wearing his usual black garb, albeit a little bit looser than what he was used to. He was thankful he changed into black sweatpants and a black hoodie.

Ram’s face appeared a second later and his mouth split into a grin as he beheld the scene in front of it.

“Nicholas.”

Nico turned, his face a mask of rage. “What do you want?”

Ram shrugged. “Just heard the sound, thought it might be something worth my time.”

“It’s my business.”

“Your father would think it’s his.” Ram pouted. “Poor Nicholas, threatening others for fun.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “It’s what I do.”

Will felt like his guts were all over the floor. The bruises on Nico’s knuckles… the sleepless nights… the darkness… it…

Ram shook his head. “You’d be better off with us, boy.”

“I doubt it. This fag,” Nico internally cringed and he felt Will’s breath hitch at the word, “he fucking pissed me off.”

“And why is that?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Do I need to answer to you Ram? My father does not even care what I do.”

Ram cocked his head. “Hades said as much.”

Will stopped breathing for a while.  _Hades._

“Where’s your gang?”Ram taunted, believing that Nico had a group of people at his beck and call.

Nico barred his teeth. “I can handle this,” he slammed Will into the wall again and pulling his face close to his, “on my own.”

Ram sighed. “Fine.”

Nico barred his teeth and looked back at Will, a silent plea for him to forgive him.

He hoped Will understood.

He punched Will in the gut, not hard at all, it was weak by his standards, but he knew Will could act. So the blonde crumpled to the floor and started coughing. “That’s for pissing me off.”

Ram looked at Nico again and strolled away. Nico made sure to continue talking and saying bad things until he was sure Ram was out of earshot.

He tugged Will to his feet and practically sprinted to the dance studio.

They burst through the doors with thirty minutes to spare before their next class. Normally they would stretch beforehand, but Will wasn’t going to let this matter drop, especially since Nico was fucking looking out the windows and double checking the doors.

“Nico.” Will said, his arms crossed.

_Fag. He called me a fag when he himself…_

Nico slowly turned to face Will, his face pale. Nico didn’t want this to happen. His lives intersecting.

“What’s going on?”

Nico sighed and took Will’s hand and led him inside the dance studio where their next class was to be. Nico actually peeked inside to look and had that intense look in his eyes.

He pulled Will in and practically slumped to the floor.

Nico didn’t want to explain to Will that his father is fucking Hades.

Will sat in front of Nico and pulled the darker one’s hands from his face. “Talk to me Nico.”

Will wasn’t angry, he was confused and conflicted on what to feel, that Nico… he would have never gone near that Nico.

But he told his Nico that he trusted him, and that was that.

“You heard what he said,” Nico’s voice was barely audible, and he looked as if all life was drained from him. “My father is Hades.”

Will did hear it, but with that coming from Nico’s own mouth…

Nico didn’t dare face Will. “I didn’t tell you because… well… he isn’t my father. I don’t follow his ways… not truly.”

Will was unsure wether to back away or come closer. “But-“

“I’m sorry.” Nico’s eyes welled with tears. “That’s the image I have to place in front of them or my dad…” He blinked rapidly.

And he explained everything. “I told you about Bianca, about my mom, about all of the dancing and hardships right?” Will nodded mutely. “But I lied about it when the social workers found me and the entire foster home bit and the adoption to a family in America.” Nico shook his head. “I wished that story was true.”

“Hades took me in, forced me in actually. He gave me an education, enrolled me in business school and tried to recruit me after college but…” Nico took a deep shuddering breath. “I told him I didn’t want and I told him I wanted to dance and…” He looked at his hand, as if imagining the purple and red that blossomed there a long time ago. “He beat me Will. He called me a dancing puppet, that I was useless.” Tears fell freely from Nico’s face, but Will made no motion to wipe them away. “So now… well, he said its better for me to do this… but when I am faced with members of his gang… I have to… pretend I am who he says I am. I’m not, the dancer you know. I’m cold and ruthless… and I have pretended for so long.” Nico dared to glance at Will who sat across him.

“I haven’t done anything, no.” Nico wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I’ve never done anything. I refuse to… but image is everything when your father is a gang leader.” He sighed. “Show a sign of weakness and that’s it.” Nico looked down. “He can’t have a son that loves dancing more than fighting…” He laughed bitterly. “On top of that, a useless fag.”

Will had no idea what to say, at what was revealed. A glance at the clock told Will that they now had ten minutes before their next class, and there was no way to cancel it.

Will knew Nico was telling the truth this time, it was just a lot to process. He wasn’t that surprised Hades was his father, the similarities are uncanny. However… Will would not be disgusted with Nico. He understood why he hid… why he was afraid.

“You should’ve told me.” Will still mumbled.

Nico’s shoulders shook, as he felt as if everything was unravelling. He didn’t want Will to see him like that, to fear him like that. “I know.” Nico said and punched the floor. “I know.”

“Hades kills people.”

“I know.”

“He takes lives without due process.” Will’s voice started getting louder.

Nico shook his head.

“Why didn’t you do anything?”

“Because I can’t do anything.”

“Or do you not care?” Will narrowed his eyes at Nico. “Hades is the reason why so many people are afraid-“

“I’M AFRAID WILL GODDAMMIT!” Nico shouted, his breathing heavy. “I can’t do anything to stop him because I’m fucking afraid he is going to take everything away from me.” Nico’s tears flowed freely. “And believe me I’ve tried. I’ve informed the people he’s about to hit to move, but he always finds them…” Nico pursed his lips. “And traces their disobedience back to me.”

Willl paused.

Nico looked up at the blonde. “Guess you know why sometimes I come here a little more bruised than you want me to be. I can’t do anything anymore Will, and if they hurt you…” He put his face in his hands again.

Will had no words.

So he did what he did best.

He stood up and went to the iPod dock and chose a song.

Nico looked up slowly, his eyes rimmed with tears as he realised the song.

_Hey dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

Will approached Nico and stuck out his hand. “Dance with me.”

Nico stared at it for a while before taking it and Will hoisted him to his feet.

_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Will let go of Nico and moved his hands to the beat. He gripped his body and let the music flow through him, as he bent forward as if yielding himself to Nico.

Nico’s lip trembled, but he went with it, kneeling to Will and cradling his face.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

Will’s eyes snapped up to Nico and they were filled with understanding, the words he was never good with.

Will crawled towards Nico until he was topping him. They were so close that their breath mingled between them.

Nico’s eyes were red rimmed, but he appreciated the beauty that was hovering on top of him.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Will rolled off Nico and danced, bowing and moving this way and that as if searching for something. The blonde twirled, his hair catching the light streaming in from the windows.

Nico decided he would join him and he got to his feet. He grabbed Will’s hands.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Nico turned his head away from Will and bowed his head, turning and bowing to the blonde in front of him, asking for forgiveness with his body, and explaining his story with every move.

Will watched and moved in small ways as Nico expressed every single emotion running through him. The rage. The sadness. The fear.

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Nico started crying again as he fell to the floor and rolled, extending his arms as if begging… or asking for release… or escape from the masks he has to live with.

Will mirrored his movements and answered in kind. He would be Nico’s escape. He would. He promised.

Will would not leave, he wasn’t the type to leave someone as incredible as him alone. He’s seen Nico. There is no way that the darker Nico was the real one.

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Nico choked out a sob at those lines, because they were true and he found himself pulled into Will’s arms and he whirled out of the blonde’s arms, only to be tugged back by the hand that won’t let him go.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

It was slightly off beat, but then Will made Nico dance with him, like a tango. He pushed the blonde away after a few moves and curled into himself, arms expressing all that needed to express. He fell to the ground again and pounded it, his knuckles singing with pain as he shook his head.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Will slid to Nico on the floor and took his face in his hands and wiped the tears. Will stretched his arms up and Nico mirrored Will’s movements. They both brought their arms down and got to their feet.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

They continued to move and feel the lyrics, faces crumpling and Will shedding tears of his own. It didn’t fucking matter that the people outside could see them dancing and crying. It didn’t matter. Nico felt like his heart was on his sleeve for everyone to see. He moved like he was bleeding out for Will. This was the part of his soul that he wouldn’t reveal to anyone… that he wasn’t going to reveal to anyone… until now.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Will, without warning, lifted Nico up from behind and Nico went with the motions. Will moved Nico around his own body and then set him down. He twirled Nico gently and cupped his face.

Nico made a move to pull away, but Will pulled him close to his body.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and_

_We can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

“I won’t judge you for your dad.” Will looked at Nico’s onyx eyes. “You’re not him. I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.”

“Will…” Nico gripped Will’s hands.

“You’re in a safe place.” Will’s thumbs wiped away the tears. “You’re safe.”

Nico knew that it wasn’t necessarily true, but he will keep this separate. He will do everything to keep his father from coming out and finding out.

“This explains why you never show up on ads, or go away when there’s a televised competition… or even a small interview during a recital.”

“I couldn’t explain that to you Will. I just made some excuse so I don’t disappoint you.”

Everything was starting to make sense.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Nico took a shuddering breath. “I was afraid you would let me go.” Nico paused. “You would become afraid of me… kick me out maybe and…” He shook his head. “I can’t lose you too.”

Will’s eyes dripped. “I know baby. I know.” Will kissed Nico and he poured every single bit of emotion. “I love you.”

Nico paused and so did Will.

Will chuckled. “Well, that wasn’t how I wanted to say I love you first.” They’ve said it to each other, but never, ever like that. They’ve said it with a light sparkle or because of a joke or something, but never with that level of tenderness, of care.

Nico pulled Will into another kiss. “Thank you.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “I believe the words are ‘I love you too.’”

Nico laughed. “I love you too, Sunshine.”

Will kissed Nico’s forehead. “Come one Death Boy, we have a class to teach.” They both looked to the crowded window. The students were watching and cheering at it.

The two smiled at each other.

It was going to be different, but they have each other.


End file.
